


All I want for Christmas is you

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Steve y Tony intercambian obsequios en la víspera de Navidad, dejando de lado las inseguridades de su recién relación.





	All I want for Christmas is you

Calidez, luces parpadeando en un sin fin de colores, música tenue, una leve ventisca que creaba un paisaje nevado de postal a pesar de encontrarse en una de las ciudades más atareadas del mundo. Un ambiente ideal para la ocasión. Sin mencionar la compañía. Risas de todos a quienes apreciaban, reunidos ante una abundante cena en una noche de víspera de Navidad.

Aquella fecha denotaba una profunda tristeza para el anfitrión de aquella fiesta y su nueva pareja. Cada uno con sus propios motivos.

Uno a quien siempre le hubiesen ignorado sus padres, que posteriormente fallecieron en días cercanos a la temporada, dejando un sabor amargo en cada invierno. El otro que también careció de esa sensación de pertenencia, observando en un rincón la dicha de la cual gozaba su mejor amigo.

Por más que desearan negar sus similitudes, era evidente desde el momento en que se conocieron frente a frente. Hubo discusiones, pero sólo para encubrir la verdad detrás de sus corazones.

— ¿Qué miras? — El imponente capitán se aproximó a quien se hallaba con la mirada fija a través del cristal, vislumbrando los edificios contiguos y el río de faros brillantes de automóviles.

El castaño ni se inmutó, permanecía con los brazos cruzados, de pie, mientras percibía el frío que a penas si lograba escabullirse en una capa que rodeaba el enorme ventanal de la sala de estar. — Parece irreal. — Murmuró más para sí mismo, aunque estaba consciente de la presencia de Rogers.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó el contrario algo preocupado. — Thor está a punto de terminarse el primer pavo. Es el momento ideal para que te burles de él y cómo Barton se queja.— Posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho, buscando que Stark al menos girara lo suficiente como para mirarle. Pero no ocurrió. En su lugar recibió un bajo suspiro que a oídos del rubio se asimilaba a una ligera risa.

— Hace un año habría ido a otra clase de fiesta.— Sonrió ladino como si estuviese decepcionado de sí mismo, pero lo encubría con un falso buen humor. — Hubiese...

— ¿... bebido hasta desmayarte?— Le interrumpió el capitán sin soltar el agarre, es más, había aumentado la fuerza en él.

— Sabes que ya no bebo.— Deslizó ambos brazos, esfumando su postura tan rígida. Mantuvo un par de segundos en un silencio entre ambos, a pesar de que en el fondo del comedor se escuchaba parte de la vajilla romperse en añicos, símbolo de lo bien que iba el festín.— Me refiero a que tal vez me hubiese dejado llevar con la primera persona que viera, sólo para alejarle al otro día.

No podía negarlo. Escuchar aquella declaración le era doloroso, pero no por ello abandonaría toda esperanza con el millonario. A pesar de que su mente le repitiese más de una vez que estaban destinados al fracaso, no iba a rendirse. Abandonó el contacto con su hombro para lograr rodearle la cintura en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, inhalando la colonia tan costosa que Stark acostumbraba portar y que siempre le embriagaba. — Yo estaría en mi departamento, revisando viejos archivos.— El castaño acarició sus manos entrelazadas, escuchándole. Steve comprendió este acto y prosiguió.— Supongo que ambos nos torturamos a nuestra manera. Pero ya no estaremos solos. Comenzamos esto por una razón, sin importar lo que lo demás piensen. Sin importar lo que a veces pensemos.— Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese ínfimo instante hasta que a quien abrazaba se removió, tratando de liberarse.

— Haremos que esto funcione.— Tomó los antebrazos del soldado, dedicándole esta vez una sonrisa genuina. El rubio asintió ligeramente, acercándose con lentitud hacia sus labios, haciendo evidente su intención de sellar aquella promesa con un fugaz beso, pero este nunca llegó. El moreno buscó con la diestra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, dudoso de si mostrarle el objeto que mantenía en la palma.

Algo desilusionado, pero curioso, Steve le observó a los ojos como si preguntase qué es lo que escondía Stark en ese lugar. — No tuve tiempo de envolverlo, me encargué en último momento de decorar por fuera la torre y el intercambio de obsequios es después de la cena... pero creo que es mejor que lo mires en privado.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? — Steve quiso asegurarse de que el castaño le permitía descubrir su obsequio antes de tiempo, recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta. Al tener el pequeño objeto entre manos no pudo creer que se tratara del mismo reloj de bolsillo que portaba durante los años 40's. Aquel que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padre y que le confió el último día que le habría visto con vida antes de enlistarse al ejército durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Un acabado en dorado al igual que la cadena reluciente, finos detalles grabados sobre el metal, incluso lograba escuchársele un suave Tic Tac de su interior. — Tony... es... idéntico a mi antiguo reloj.— Aún le miraba asombrado. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

— De hecho es el original. Cuando te descongelaron en SHIELD aún tenías el uniforme. Tomaron tus pertenencias y las llevaron a un museo. Te dije que eras una exposición andante. — El capitán no había asimilado toda la información como para poder prestar atención a la broma. No es que no haya extrañado aquel objeto que pertenecía a su familia, sino que no le había recordado hasta entonces. Un radical cambio desde su despertar, adaptación y reciente relación. Definitivamente no había parado en darse cuenta que faltaban algunas de sus posesiones. A decir verdad, lo único que había conservado de aquella época fue su escudo.

— Eso quiere decir que... — Steve susurraba, llegó a su mente otro recuerdo asociado al reloj, pero Stark se adelantó. El moreno tomó el borde, palpando el broche que le abría, mostrando tanto las manecillas como la fotografía que contenía. Un nuevo golpe le llegó al capitán, nostalgia y a la vez cierto temor. Apreció la imagen probablemente más tiempo de lo que el millonario pudiese desear debido a que temía lo que aquello afectase anímicamente al contrario.

Tenía que romper con ese silencio.

— El hielo mantuvo la fotografía intacta, pero no soportó cuando se derritió. Pude reconstruirla digitalmente. Tomé algunas partes de un viejo álbum. Creo que quedó exactamente igual.— Rogers aún no reaccionaba. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? No esperaba en ese momento encarar el recuerdo de su primer amor. Tony lo supo, tal vez no habría sido una grandiosa idea.— Si deseas puedo darte un momento a solas.— Se disponía a marcharse de vuelta a la mesa con el resto del equipo, pero sus pies no le respondían.

— No es necesario que te vayas, Tony. Es sólo que fue inesperado.— Murmuró, esta vez mirándole a los ojos.— Gracias. — Sin contenerse le rodeó una vez más en un abrazo, esta vez más fuerte que el de antes, elevándole unos centímetros del suelo. El castaño sentía que el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, pero fue liberado luego de unos segundos.

— ¡Rogers, habíamos hablado sobre cargarme! —Acomodó su ropa como si se hubiese arrugado, a pesar de que vistiese un clásico suéter navideño que había tachado de fuera de moda y de mal gusto, pero que todos habían acordado en usar desde que a Thor le había fascinado esa costumbre de Midgard.

— Lo siento, es sólo que no creí que te tomaras la molestia de repararlo. Pensaba que me darías algo exagerado como un auto de lujo o un viaje costoso.

— El auto lo habrías vendido y donado a caridad. El viaje era una sorpresa. Gracias por arruinarlo, Capipaleta.

Steve sonrió, en otro momento se habría molestado, pero ahora que le conocía, tomaba aquello como una muestra de que se alegraba por el efecto del obsequio.

Se sobresaltó al recordar algo más. Ya que Tony se había adelantado con los regalos, sería su turno para hacer lo mismo.— Sólo cambiaré una cosa, pero antes de eso...— Retiró la fotografía de Peggy y guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.—Espera...— Se dirigió al árbol de Navidad que debajo ya poseía los presentes de todos. Entre ellos se hallaba un sobre en envoltura metálica. Le tomó y volvió con el castaño, tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa.— Cuando planeamos pasar juntos la Navidad, al primero en que pensé en darle algo significativo fue a ti, Anthony. Pero no sabía qué darle a quien ya lo tiene todo. Incluso pensaba en algo... cursi, como boletos al cine o una tarta que yo horneara. Entonces llegó la idea perfecta. Es algo que siempre anhelaste y que el dinero no puede comprar.

Tony arqueó una ceja. Las pistas que Steve le brindaba no eran precisas. Comenzó a desgarrar el papel. Dentro efectivamente era un sobre, podía saberse incluso por la forma y lo liviano que era. Le abrió con cuidado, ya que temía romper también el contenido. Lo agitó, escabulléndose en un suave desliz un pequeño póster del Capitán América y una carta que él mismo había escrito a los 5 años.— ¿De dónde...? ¿Dónde obtuviste esto?— No esperaba tener la misma expresión que Steve minutos atrás. El rubio soltó una ligera risa. El rostro de Tony en ese instante había valido la pena.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando decoramos el árbol? Me enviaste a la bodega. Ninguna caja tenía etiqueta. Busqué por todos lados las esferas y luces. A pesar de ser un progresista, guardas demasiados recuerdos ahí. Juguetes, ropa, creo que varios inventos. Si yo fuera tú, lo enmarcaría.— El castaño le golpeó un costado con el brazo, a pesar de sentirse agradecido, ya que por fin había obtenido un autógrafo del Capitán. Y Después de los meses que tenían juntos, algo de su sentido del humor se le había contagiado al soldado.— Ahora ven, necesito otra fotografía para mi reloj.— Le haló por la cintura mientras Tony tomaba su celular de entre su ropa con la mano que tenía libre.

— Más vale que lleves a todos lados ese reloj, Cap.

— Lo haré si no escondes mi obsequio.

— Lo pondré en mi escritorio en el taller.

Tony capturó la fotografía con una escena más que festiva detrás de ellos. Sea lo que lo ocurriese desde entonces, ambos lo enfrentarían sin más temores o dudas.

— ¿Quieren apurarse? Sus platos se enfriaron.— Pepper señalaba los asientos vacíos con un cubierto aún con comida.

— Llevan casi una hora jugando a los novios.— Natasha rodó los ojos.

— Mejor que lo hagan allá y no en la mesa.— Murmuró Fury.

— Si no vuelven, me comeré sus trozos de carne.— Mencionó Thor después de devorar su cuarto plato.

— ¿Tony, en dónde hay más puré?— Preguntó Bruce con calma.

— ¡Ya abrieron sus regalos! ¡NO ES JUSTO!— Exclamó Clint mientras la pareja volvía a la mesa entre risas. Sin importar nada, ellos eran su familia.


End file.
